Galadhrim Wanderer
Galadhrim traders are trade-able NPCs who come from the land of Lothlórien. Unlike other traders such as Hobbit Bartenders or Orc Traders, Galadhrim traders do not live in structures - instead, they wander Middle-earth, and the appearance of a Galadhrim trader nearby is a rare and exciting occasion. They can be easily distinguished from normal Galadhrim Elves by their dark green hood and cape bearing the golden leaf of Lothlórien. Behavior Galadhrim traders wander around the world aimlessly while they are visiting. They do not seek out targets to attack as normal Galadhrim Elves do, but if they are attacked by something they will defend themselves using an Elven dagger. After defeating a foe they will heal themselves by drinking Miruvor and eating Lembas. As of Beta 17 they are accompanied by a small company of Galadhrim Elves on their travels. Although - like all Elves - the traders are strong and capable warriors, they may sometimes be overwhelmed by hordes of Orcs or other evil creatures. When an Galadhrim trader dies, their death is announced via message like a player's would be. If you wish to keep your Galadhrim trader safe without a doubt for the duration of their visit, it is recommended that you build a small structure for them to stay in. Spawning Galadhrim traders can visit most regions of Middle-earth, including, but not limited to, the Shire, Gondor, Rohan, Fangorn, and the Iron Hills. Places they will not visit include evil-dominated areas such as; the Misty Mountains and Mordor, as well as untraveled areas such as the Dead Marshes. They will also never appear in Lothlórien itself. Traders can only spawn on grass blocks with enough air space above to fit in. When a trader arrives nearby, it is announced with a message. Galadhrim traders stay in a region for one Minecraft day (20 minutes) and then continue on their journeys - so if you want to trade with them, don't take too long in doing so! They will also announce their departure one minute before they are due to leave. Traders do not appear often: after one has gone, it may be as long as a few hours before another one comes visiting. Trading In order to trade with an Galadhrim trader your Galadhrim alignment must first be at least +75, or they will refuse to trade with you. Items they sell include Galadhrim and Mallorn equipment, Galadhrim armor, Mallorn wood and planks, flowers (such as Niphredil and Elanor) and other trinkets from their homeland of Lóthlorien. They may also have some valuable food and drink, such as Miruvor or Lembas. They will buy from you various materials, such as iron ingots, string, and glass bottles, which they need for creating their Elvish products. They also seem to express an interest in acquiring the bones of evil creatures you have defeated - whether this is for growing trees, or simply as an assurance that you have played your part in ridding Middle-earth of evil, is a mystery. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your Trader is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in Silver Coins only and players may encounter NPC’s with better or worse deals. Each Galadhrim Trader will not have every item listed for sale. (Note: Table values are general guides only. Some traders many have outlying prices) Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in Silver Coins only and players may encounter NPC’s with better or worse deals. You will not be able to sell every item to every Trader as each Galadhrim Trader will not want to purchase every item listed below. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Items Bought ! scope="col"|Price Range |- |Feather |2 |- |Iron Ingot |2 - 4 |- |Mithril Nugget |6 - 7 |- |Mug |1 |- |Orc Bone |1 |- |String |2 |- |Troll Bone |2 |- |Warg Bone |1 |- |Wheat x 3 |1 |- Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Elves Category:Traders Category:Lothlorien